The invention relates generally to the field of automation control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for providing, accessing, configuring, operating, or interfacing with input/output (I/O) devices that are configured for coupling and interaction with an automation controller.
Automation controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling industrial automation and the like. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the automation controller examines a series of inputs (e.g., electrical input signals to the automation controller) reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs (e.g., electrical output signals from the automation controller) based on analysis and logic for affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or executed based on events. The inputs received by the automation controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the automation controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more I/O devices, which are components of an automation control system that serve as an electrical interface between the automation controller and the controlled process.
Traditional I/O devices typically include a base configured to couple the I/O device with a bus bar or the like, a terminal block for communicatively coupling the I/O device with field devices, and an I/O module that includes circuitry for performing communication functions and/or logic operations. In operation, a traditional I/O device typically communicatively couples with field devices (e.g., sensors and actuators) via terminals of the terminal block such that the I/O device can receive input signals from the field devices and provide output signals to the field devices. In traditional automation control systems, status indicators relating to such input and output signals are typically located on a status display of the I/O module of the I/O device. This allows users to observe the status of aspects of the automation control system by viewing the indicators on the I/O module and correlating the indicators to related devices (e.g., sensors and actuators) based on where the devices attach to the terminal block. Specifically, for example, a correspondence between indicators and terminals may be identified based on address labels. However, these address labels can become obscured by wiring. It is now recognized that it is desirable to provide more efficient and effective techniques for providing status indications on an I/O device.